Un rendez vous amoureux
by Criquette
Summary: L'amoureux et l'amant. La tendresse et la sauvagerie. Bella sait qu'un jour elle va devoir cesser cette double vie. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas ce soir. - AH, POV Bella, Participation au concours Bloody Valentine Contest


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: Un rendez-vous amoureux  
**Avocat de la défense**: Criquette  
**Suspects**: Bella et Edward (of course)

**Re****sponsabilité** _: _Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer. Seule l'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination._  
_**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

*

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Voici ma première fiction sur Twilight et surtout ma première fiction sur ce site. Je suis un écrivain débutant. Je ne suis pas grande auteure. Je n'ai pas une imagination débordante. Je gribouille juste quelques idées sur un bout de papier pour le plaisir. Alors soyez indulgent(e) !**_

_**Ne vous attendez pas à une histoire extraordinaire, ni de très sanglant non plus. J'ai pris le partie d'écrire quelque chose de léger et d'un peu guimauve (pas trop j'espère !) Pas de surprise également sur les relations entre les personnages.**_

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve juste après.**_

*

**UN RENDEZ-VOUS AMOUREUX**

« Isabella, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau et immédiatement. »

Et voilà, encore une journée comme les autres qui commence. J'étais à peine arrivée sur mon lieu de travail que déjà je remarquais les coups d'œil tout sauf discret de mon patron, ses petits sourires pervers et ses attouchements (soi-disant) non intentionnels. Et voilà que maintenant il veut me parler. Je sais très bien comment ça va se finir. Malgré le ton dur qu'il tente d'employer, sa convocation signifie qu'il a généralement soit un service à me demander, soit un projet foireux à me soumettre, soit un nouveau rendez-vous « professionnel » à consonance « je veux vous mettre dans mon lit Isabella » à me proposer. Dans tous les cas, je vais devoir encore faire face à ses avances ô combien déplacées.

Peu importe !

Une journée comme les autres j'ai dit ? Pas tout à fait. Aujourd'hui nous étions le 14 février, jour de la Saint Valentin, fête des amoureux. Mais il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel 14 février. Le 14 février 2010. Ce qui signifie que depuis cinq ans, jour pour jour, j'ai rencontré l'homme le plus merveilleux qui puisse exister dans ce monde. Mon Edward.

Voilà pourquoi j'adore le 14 février. Pas uniquement parce que c'est la Saint Valentin et qu'aujourd'hui j'aime la symbolique de cette fête, parce que honnêtement la célibataire chevronnée que j'étais pendant de très longues années n'avait jamais supporté de voir tous ces amoureux se bécoter sans honte et nous cracher leur bonheur au visage. Non j'aime la Saint Valentin par-dessus tout parce qu'à cette date Edward est venu à moi éclairant ma triste existence ; l'homme de ma vie, celui avec qui j'ai la certitude que ça durera jusqu'à la fin.

Alice, ma meilleure amie avait décidé à l'époque d'organiser une soirée « Anti-Saint-Valentin » où elle avait réuni ses proches et amis célibataires. On ne se connaissait encore que très peu à ce moment, et on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais alors très sociable, mais l'idée m'avait plu. En plus, de quelques étudiants de notre université (seules personnes que je connaissais) et de ses frères, Emmet et Edward, ce dernier avait invité Jasper, un de ses copains de promo, tandis que de mon côté j'avais proposé à mon amie d'enfance de passage Rosalie de se joindre à nous. En tout et pour tout, nous devions être une petite quinzaine dont plus de la moitié des visages m'était inconnue. Chose improbable et unique, trois nouveaux couples avaient plus ou moins vu le jour ce soir-là. Rosalie et Emmet, les plus spontanés, s'étaient littéralement jetés l'un sur l'autre à la fin de la soirée ; Alice et Jasper, plus discrets, avaient pris encore six mois supplémentaires avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments ; et enfin Edward et moi avions passé la soirée complice, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, avant de se donner un rendez-vous rien que tous les deux afin de réitérer cette délicieuse rencontre. Le début de notre très belle histoire.

Comme chaque année à cette date, nous mettons tous les six un point d'honneur à célébrer cette journée comme elle se doit. Généralement, après avoir passé le début de soirée tous ensemble autour d'un bon repas au restaurant puis d'une ballade dans les rues de Seattle, chacun des trois couples se séparent rapidement pour terminer la soirée en tête à tête.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui pour cette étape des cinq ans, Edward et moi avons décidé de ne pas sortir mais rester enfermé dans notre appartement, coupé de tout, autour d'une soirée placé sous le signe de l'amour, du romantisme et des câlins. Lui et moi tout simplement.

Cette journée s'annonçait donc absolument exquise, alors ce n'est pas cet imbécile … euh je veux dire mon « charmant » patron qui allait tout gâcher.

« Isabella ? »

Je sens un coup de coude me sortir de mes rêveries. Merci Angie !

Comme vous l'aurez compris, Isabella c'est moi. Isabella Marie Swan plus précisément, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella. J'ai 26 ans et je travaille à la bibliothèque centrale de Seattle. J'ai toujours été passionnée pas la littérature et les livres en tout genre. Alors après trois ans d'étude en lettres modernes à l'université de Seattle et un stage d'un an à la bibliothèque de Chicago, j'ai décidé de retourner dans ma ville d'étudiante exercer en tant que responsable de la section « classique » de la littérature anglaise et étrangère. Mon niveau et ma compétence m'auraient permis de postuler dans les plus grands établissements du pays, mais mon attachement à Seattle a finalisé mon choix. Et puis pour être tout à fait honnête, la séparation avec mon compagnon pour mon stage a déjà été terriblement douloureuse à gérer, il m'était donc impossible de retenter l'expérience, même le temps d'attendre qu'Edward ait terminé son internat. J'ai aussi plus récemment repris la gestion de la section « jeunesse », après le départ à la retraite de ma bien aimée Clara, mon mentor en quelque sorte.

Grâce à ma spécialisation en littérature française, j'enseigne trois fois par semaine à mon ancienne université qui propose à ses élèves une option sur les grands auteurs français qui ont changé leur temps. Contrairement aux autres cours dirons nous plus généraux, ma classe contient un nombre restreint d'élèves ce qui permet de créer une relation plus forte entre ma matière et chacun d'entre eux.

En bref, j'ai des semaines de travail assez chargé et très peu de temps pour moi, mais je dois dire que j'aime ça. J'aime le contact avec les gens. J'aime partager ma passion et transmettre mes connaissances, conseiller ou trouver l'ouvrage qui passionnera tel ou tel lecteur. J'observe ceux qui m'entourent. Je ressens les choses …

… et ce que je ressens là maintenant c'est l'impatience de mon patron. Après un coup d'œil à ma collègue et amie Angela, qui soit dit en passant ne sait pas plus que moi quel mouche à piqué Newton, j'emboite le pas à celui que la plupart du temps je tente désespérément de fuir comme le choléra.

Mike Newton. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment compétent dans son travail. Généralement, il nous laisse une grande liberté et ne s'immisce que très peu dans notre organisation. Il est plutôt du genre « inspecteur des travaux finis » : il observe, donne de mauvais conseils et récolte toute la gloire. Mike est le portrait exact du type … et bien que n'importe quelle fille censée aurait envie de fuir. A 28 ans, il est le directeur général de l'établissement grâce bien évidemment à Newton sénior, influant membre du conseil d'administration et responsable à la culture de Seattle. Merci papa ! Obtenant son diplôme en sciences politique de justesse, il brigue depuis toujours une place dans les hautes sphères politiques de cette ville. Bien heureusement, personne n'a encore été assez fou pour lui donner des responsabilités que ce soit pour la ville voire encore pire dans l'Etat.

Sûr de son « potentiel » séduction, ce grand blond célibataire essaye par tous les moyens d'alpaguer une femme à mettre dans son lit. Le défi d'une vie à vrai dire. Pour cela, il tente de mettre tous les atouts de son côté – costumes Ralf Lauren, superbe Mercedes coupé sport, musculature exacerbée – mais sans grand succès – excès d'UV, dix kilos de gel dans les cheveux et un parfum tellement fort qu'il n'attire même pas les mouches. Un cas désespéré. Pour l'instant aucune petite amie ne lui a été reconnue, que ce soit pour une longue ou courte durée. Entre collègues nous le surnommons le « grand dégueulasse aux cheveux gominés » parce qu'il n'est jamais à court d'une blague salace ou sexiste, d'un surnom débile ou d'une main un peu trop baladeuse. Toutes les filles y passent qu'elles soient blonde, brune ou rousse ; grande, mince, petite ou ronde ; avec de l'acné, un appareil dentaire, des lunettes ou une forte poitrine. Même Lucie, la doyenne des bibliothécaires, mariée depuis trente ans, mère de trois enfants et grand-mère de cinq petits enfants, y a eu le droit. Quand je vous dis que cet homme est désespéré. Une grande gueule mais rien dans le pantalon.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, souffle un grand coup et entre à sa suite dans son (outrageusement luxurieux) bureau.

« Eh bien, ma jolie, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous avez peur du grand méchant loup. Je ne vais vous manger voyons, … même si j'avoue que l'idée me tente bien, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ??? »

Mike ponctue ses paroles par des haussements de sourcils hautement suggestifs, ce qui le rend plus pervers qu'il ne l'ait déjà. Et en plus il rit de ses propres imbécilités. « Ma Jolie » … Qu'est ce que je disais ! Abruti !

J'émets un gloussement pour lui faire croire que je partage son humour et entre dans le vif du sujet. C'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Si je veux être prête pour mon après-midi marathon – coiffeur, manucure, pédicure et épilation totale – j'ai du pain sur la planche. Et puis moins je passe de temps à le voir, mieux je me porte.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, monsieur Newton ? »

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire. Toujours rester poli et agréable avec son supérieur : c'est la règle d'or. Il ne faudrait pas non plus que je me le mette à dos.

« Je vais être direct, j'ai besoin de vos services cette après-midi »

Là, je ne souris plus du tout. J'avais expressément demandé qu'on me libère à midi pour consacrer le reste de ma journée à ne penser qu'à Edward, puis à diner avec d'Edward et enfin à faire l'amour toute la nuit avec Edward. Programme pas très compliqué mais qui devrait s'avérer extrêmement agréable.

« Je suis désolée monsieur Newton, mais… »

« Je sais, je sais, vous aviez demandé un congé spécial pour aujourd'hui. Cependant, vous êtes l'élément le plus compétant de mon équipe et j'ai besoin de vous pour accueillir des personnes très importantes. Vous êtes une professionnelle Isabella, vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour cet établissement et un nouveau projet va voir le jour qui ne demande que votre soutien. Il va vous plaire j'en suis persuadé »

Voilà qu'il joue la carte du professionnalisme. J'ai toujours étais consciencieuse et impliquée dans mon travail. Je ne prends généralement que très peu de congés dans l'année, Edward et moi étant toujours très occupés et n'ayant pas la possibilité de partir en vacances quand bon nous semble. Alors pour une fois que je demande un tout petit peu de temps pour moi, pour nous, on me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

Il faudrait que je trouve des arguments pour refuser sa proposition, mais je sais pertinemment que je vais devoir céder à son bon plaisir encore une fois. Seulement une ou deux heures, il ne faut pas pousser non plus.

Abordant un mine de circonstance afin de montrer un minimum mon mécontentement – c'est-à-dire bras croisés sur la poitrine et air renfrogné – je décide quand même d'écouter attentivement en quoi consiste ce si « fabuleux » projet.

« Dernièrement j'ai bien réfléchi…

Alléluia !

« … et l'idée d'accompagner les enfants et adolescents dans leur ascension scolaires au travers d'ateliers littéraire créatifs, de rencontres avec les auteurs ou encore de groupes de discussion semble un projet tout à fait ludique pour ces jeunes et intéressant pour l'épanouissement de la bibliothèque. Bien que réticent au départ à mettre en place un tel chantier, j'ai toujours eu la sensation au plus profond de moi que je pouvais faire quelque chose de grand pour la jeune génération…

Misère. Cachez vos enfants ! Si Newton se met à vouloir éduquer nos chers bambins, l'apocalypse est pour bientôt. Et puis ce qu'il oublie de dire c'est que JE lui ai soufflé l'idée de tels ateliers il y a de cela quelques semaines, mais il a apparemment vite oublié (ou plutôt occulté) cet aspect dans son discours.

« … Donc voilà, je me suis lancé. C'est pourquoi, Greg Nickels nous fera l'honneur de sa présence. Notre très cher maire vient avec quelques uns de ses collaborateurs et je compte sur vous pour m'aider à l'encourager à nous donner les fonds nécessaires. Et puis si l'idée lui plait, je gagnerais certainement ses faveurs. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me disais bien aussi que sa démarche ne pouvait pas être inintéressée. Ça me fait une belle jambe tient ! Et moi qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? Une après-midi ratée. Des gratte-papiers auxquels il faut cirer les pompes. Mon patron sur le dos. Génial !

« Ils arriveront vers 14h30, ce qui nous laissera largement le temps après votre service de préparer notre argumentation pour…

« … je vous accorde deux heures pour recevoir nos invités et tenter de les convaincre de l'intérêt de ce projet, mais en contrepartie je veux ma matinée de demain. Et pour le déjeuner, c'est hors de question, je dois rejoindre mon compagnon. »

Mon ton est ferme. Ma décision irrévocable.

*

L'entretien s'est clos sur ses paroles et une ultime confirmation de Mike. Sans un mot de plus et dans la mauvaise humeur, je retourne à mon poste pour retrouver Angela. Je comprends tout à coup l'expression « une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule »

« Edward a téléphoné. Apparemment il ne peut pas se libérer ce midi. Il a laissé un mot à ton intention ».

Manquez plus que ça. Ma journée idyllique ressemble de plus en plus à un mauvais film. Je prends une moue boudeuse et attrape le papier que me tend Angela.

_« Mon __**chaton**__,_

_Conférence TRES spéciale de dernière minute au « B.M. Hôtel » à 13h précise sur l'anatomie du corps humain (je t'épargne les détails) – Beaucoup de choses à (re)découvrir._

_Arguments très convainquant, je n'ai pas pu résister – j'ai hâte de découvrir ça._

_J'ai une faim de grizzli, comme d'habitude – impatient de te voir._

_Bisous._

_Ed »_

Malgré moi je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire naître sur mon visage. Edward Cullen est quelqu'un de très dévoué dans son travail. Quand il s'engage dans une tâche quelconque, il se donne à fond et de manière très appliquée.

Edward. Mon demi-dieu vivant aux cheveux cuivrés toujours en bataille et aux profonds yeux émeraude. Un homme, un vrai, viril, sentant la testostérone à plein nez … et surtout un pédiatre. Après de longues études de médecine et un internat épuisant physiquement, mon amoureux a enfin pu être titularisé à l'hôpital de Seattle. Aujourd'hui à 29 ans il est devenu un professionnel respecté et passionné par son travail et son environnement.

Il est aussi un amoureux de musique et joue du piano à la perfection. Je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures, moi sur le canapé mon regard fixé sur son visage tellement emporté par la mélodie, lui pianotant les compositions les plus connues aux ballades qu'il a composé pour moi. Un virtuose. Il sait vraiment tout faire de ses dix doigts cet homme là. A l'occasion, durant son temps libre, il enseigne bénévolement dans une association de jeunes enfants non voyants. Parfois je l'accompagne et organise des séances de lecture. Quels beaux moments. Tous ces sourires, ces visages joyaux malgré les épreuves à surmonter. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce petit garçon d'à peu près huit ans qui m'avait dit que pour une fois c'était à moi d'écouter une histoire. Il avait sorti son livre en braille et d'une voix un peu chevrotante nous a lu l'histoire du _Petit chaperon rouge_. A ce moment là, Edward et moi nous sommes regardés, souris, et sans un mot avions compris la volonté de l'autre. Un enfant. Notre enfant.

Il adore les enfants. Moi aussi bien sûr. Mais surtout lui. Il leur consacre d'ailleurs sa vie. Cela fait deux ans déjà que nous tentons d'avoir notre bébé, sans succès. L'année dernière nous avions passé des tests de fécondité. On nous a dit que tout allait bien. Mon cycle d'ovulation est tout à fait normal et Edward produit suffisamment de « têtards », comme il aime à les appeler, pour la procréation. Et pourtant ça ne marche pas.  
Je dois avouer que notre couple en a pris un coup. J'ai même craint que nous ne nous relèverions pas de cette épreuve. Nous avions même conclu à un moment que nos corps n'étaient tout simplement pas compatibles. Les médecins nous ont dit que ce n'était tout simplement certainement pas le bon moment. Tout est important dans la procréation et pas seulement le jardin et la petite graine – l'environnement de vie, le travail, un état stress. Tout.

Moi je me sentais coupable. Coupable de ne pas pouvoir réaliser son plus grand rêve à savoir fonder une famille. Une maison avec un grand jardin, une cabane dans un arbre, une balançoire suspendue à sa plus grande branche, et tout un tas d'enfants courant et braillant autour d'un jet d'eau une chaude journée d'été. C'était ce que nous voulions.

Alors après bien des disputes, des cris, des pleurs et des assiettes cassées, nous avons décidé d'arrêter de nos mettre la pression et de laisser faire la nature. Si ce bébé voulait de nous comme parents alors il viendrait tout seul.

Depuis cette décision, notre vie a pris un autre tournant. C'est à ce moment là que les conférences d'Edward ont commencé à se multiplier et c'est aussi à ce moment là que je me suis mise à découvrir d'autres choses, explorer d'autres horizons …

J'adore ma vie. Je veux dire, j'ai un homme aimant et que j'aime en retour, un boulot dans lequel je m'épanouie, une famille et une belle famille formidable, et des amis qui me soutiennent quoi qu'il arrive, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose pour me rendre vivante. Plus de spontanéité, plus de piquant.

Je vois Mike passer devant moi. Je lui adresse un grand sourire et un geste de la main.

Edward ne serait pas là pour le déjeuner, je savais exactement ce que ça voulais dire et je savais exactement ce que j'allais faire.

*

Vers midi, après avoir rangé une dernière fois les livres qui nous ont été retournés dans la matinée, je quitte l'enceinte de la bibliothèque pour me rendre au seul endroit où je me sens bien dans ces moments de solitude : _Le Rose_. Il s'agit d'une petite brasserie française appartenant à Emmet et Rosalie. Ils ont eu un coup de cœur pour la France et sa gastronomie pendant leur voyage de noce l'été dernier et ont décidé de prolonger l'expérience en créant cet endroit. Emmet s'est avéré un très bon cuisinier et Rosalie l'aide occasionnellement quand elle n'a pas la tête dans le cambouis. Bien que récent, l'établissement se forge petit à petit d'une belle réputation.

Emmet et Rosalie se soutiennent toujours mutuellement quoi qu'il arrive et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils sont passés devant monsieur de maire il y a sept mois de cela. Edward et moi nous ne sommes jamais mariés. Nous n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Nous nous aimons et c'est suffisant.

Dès que j'entre dans le petit restaurant, un sourire apparait sur mon visage. Il est là. Comme à chaque fois. Je l'ignore volontairement et m'installe à ma place habituelle, près de la vitrine pour observer les gens dans la rue. Je commande un verre de vin blanc, autant tout de suite me mettre dans l'ambiance.

Je sens qu'il m'observe. Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me regarde aussi fixement. Ça m'a toujours rendu mal à l'aise. J'ai toujours su que je plaisais aux hommes, malgré mon physique assez banal. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Je me suis toujours estimée heureuse d'être tombé sur un homme comme Edward. Mais peu importe, là c'est différent. La situation est différente. Des papillons se forment dans mon ventre. J'adore cet effet, l'excitation qui commence à naître par ce simple regard. Je sais très bien comment ça va se finir, mais c'est le jeu, alors je le respect et j'aime ça.

Après quelques minutes de contemplation pour lui, d'ignorance pour moi, il rompt enfin ce pesant silence.

« Tu es toujours aussi terriblement séduisante Maria »

Je jette un rapide coup à mon apparence. Je porte un tailleur noir classique avec une chemise blanche, bien habillé mais assez stricte. J'ai quand même enlevé ma veste, ouvert les deux premiers boutons de mon chemisier et relâché mes cheveux pour avoir l'air plus décontracté. Rien de bien sexy non plus. Je lève les yeux au ciel mais laisse un sourire s'afficher sur mon visage.

« Et toi toujours aussi beau parleur Tony »

Il sourit à son tour. Mon Dieu, je pourrais tuer pour ce sourire. Quand ses lèvres s'étirent ses yeux s'illuminent à leur tour et un éclat hypnotisant me fait perdre toute raison.

Sans d'autre préambule, il vient s'assoir à ma table. Il sait que je ne le repousserais pas, mais je ne dis rien. On se regarde intensément un long moment, un très long moment. Il prend ma main droite dans la sienne et la caresse de son pousse. Ce contact m'électrise, comme à chaque fois qu'il me touche si tendrement. Le temps s'est arrêté autour de nous.

« Tu m'as manqué »

J'ai rencontré Tony il y a près de douze mois, au même moment où les conférences d'Edward ont commencé à avoir lieu. J'attendais mon amoureux pour le déjeuner et c'était Tony qui m'avait rejoint. Nous étions installés exactement au même endroit, moi près de la fenêtre et lui à la table d'à côté. Quand il m'a accosté, j'étais tout d'abord surprise par son audace et gênée par cette situation nouvelle, mais je me suis laissée séduite et depuis une relation très particulière nous lie tous les deux. Nous reproduisons à chaque fois le même schéma, un scénario identique. On ne parle que très peu et pourtant c'est comme si je savais tout de lui.

Très vite, nous nous levons d'un commun accord et nous dirigeons tranquillement vers la sortir. Malgré mon calme apparent, je boue littéralement de l'intérieur. Avant de franchir la porte, j'adresse un dernier salut à Rosalie, qui me renvoie un clin d'œil malicieux en retour.

Nous arrivons au _Beau Mirage_ peu de temps après, et comme à notre habitude une chambre est déjà réservée. La réceptionniste qui nous donne les clefs nous reconnait et ne peut s'empêcher de glousser devant l'homme qui m'accompagne. Je n'apprécie pas du tout la manière dont elle le reluque sans gène et lui fait comprendre d'un regard mauvais.

Sans accorder aucune attention à la jeune femme, Tony nous conduit vers les ascenseurs. A l'intérieur, il s'installe dernière moi et se met à frôler mon dos du bout des doigts. Puis lentement, il soulève mes cheveux pour venir embrasser ma nuque. Mon corps régit immédiatement à ces caresses, son souffle sur ma peau me galvanise. Sans plus attendre je me retourne, capture ses lèvres et l'embarque dans un baiser tendre et sensuel. Quelle douce entrée en matière !

Arrivée à notre étage, nous nous dirigeons calmement vers notre chambre. Dès que la porte est fermée, Tony me plaque brutalement contre celle-ci et s'empare sauvagement de ma bouche. Ces gestes ne sont plus délicats mais animales. Il passe ses mains sous mes fesses. D'un seul mouvement, il me soulève tandis que j'accroche mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me mordille les lèvres sans vergogne et dans un excès d'excitation m'entaille la partie inférieure. Une goutte de sang se mélange à nos salives répandant une saveur amère. Avec sa langue, il récolte le reste du liquide rouge sur ma lèvre et en profite pour m'en demander l'accès que je lui accorde avec grand plaisir. Nous entamons une danse sensuelle où chacun d'entre nous veut prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, j'exerce une pression pour approfondir notre étreinte. Nos corps sont littéralement collés l'un à l'autre et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est jamais assez près de moi.

Ça y est le jeu a commencé.

Je devrais me sentir honteuse pour ce que j'allais faire, mais je ne le suis pas. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Habituellement je ne suis pas ce genre de fille dévergondée à aller faire l'amour comme une bête dans une chambre d'hôtel. Je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable et de foncièrement terre à terre. J'aime les choses simples et n'ai pas l'esprit aventureux. Mais je dois avouer que c'est terriblement excitant.

Un jour, je sais que tout ça prendra fin. Quand l'élément manquant dans ma vie fera son apparition, quand les pièces du puzzle se mettront dans le bon ordre, que mon couple sera parfaitement accompli, alors tout cessera. Et je ne regretterais rien.

Pressée, je commence à retirer les boutons de sa chemise mais il m'arrête à mi-parcours. Il me dépose sur la commode de la chambre, s'empare de mes poignets et me les maintient fermement dans le dos d'une seule main. Avec l'autre, il déboutonne à son tour mon chemisier. Sa bouche accompagne ses gestes par de gourmant baisers. Ses doigts se posent ensuite sur mon sein gauche et commence à le malaxer. Sa bouche quant à elle s'occupe de mordiller mon téton droit. Avide d'être au contact de ma peau, il passe en dessous de mon sous-vêtement et libère un de mes seins qu'il prend immédiatement en bouche. Je ne peux empêcher à ce moment-là un gémissement s'échapper de ma gorge. Mon buste se cambre immédiatement et je bascule ma tête en arrière. N'y tenant plus, je me défais de sa poigne et agrippe les épaules de mon amant. Tony arrête tout geste et se recule de quelques pas. Son regard est rempli de désir mais également de mécontentement.

« Tu es à moi aujourd'hui Maria. A ma merci. Sous MON contrôle. Entièrement »

J'ai compris le message. Je serais une petite fille très obéissante si c'est ce qu'il désire.

Il reprend alors délicatement mes mains et les pose à plat sur la commode. Il libère ensuite mon deuxième sein de son carcan et recommence à jouer de ses mains et sa bouche, voyageant d'un sein à l'autre, suçant, tétant, mordillant ou en aspirant les pointes durcies. Puis, il me retire complètement le chemisier, me débarrasse de mon soutien-gorge et jette le tout quelque part dans la pièce.

Alors qu'une main oblige ma tête à s'appuyer contre mur, le dos totalement courbé vers lui, l'autre part sillonner mon corps partant de mon cou, descendant la vallée entre mes seins, caressant la peau douce de mon ventre jusqu'à rencontrer le tissu de mon pantalon. Il dégrafe le bouton de mon bas et passe une main à l'intérieur du vêtement pour me caresser au travers du fin tissu. Je mors ma lèvre inférieure de contentement. Je pousse un grognement de frustration quand il la retire soudainement, mais vois qu'il entame un mouvement pour me retirer mon habit. Je l'aide de mes mains toujours sur la commode afin de soulever mon bassin. Tony embarque tout d'un seul coup – pantalon, shorty, chaussure – si bien que je me retrouve totalement nu devant lui.

« Magnifique ! »

Mes joues prennent feu devant son regard gourmant. Il se penche alors sur moi pour déposer un baiser sur la petite zone érogène sous le lobe de l'oreille, puis descend vers mon cou pour suçoter un petit bout de chair, pendant que ses doigts trouvent leur chemin vers mon intimité. Il câline tendrement mes plis avant de trouver mon bouton de plaisir et de lui administrer une pression circulaire.

Mon Dieu que c'est bon !

Après m'avoir torturé de divines caresses. Il pénètre un doigt en moi et débute de lents va-et-vient. Très rapidement il ajoute un deuxième doigt et accélère ses mouvements. Les bruits de sussions de sa bouche sur la peau de mon cou, et de ses doigts dans mon sexe littéralement trempé de plaisir, se rejoignent. La mélodie est érotique mais terriblement délicieuse.

Des spasmes commencent à envahir mon corps. Mes orteils se crispent. Je sens que ma délivrance est proche et décide d'accompagner les gestes de mon amant par des mouvements du bassin. Malheureusement, il stoppe son activité avant que j'atteigne le sommet de ma jouissance. Sa bouche s'éloigne de mon buste – je sais que je vais avoir une marque à cet endroit – pour s'abaisser là où ses mains ont cessé le travail l'instant d'avant. Je me tends par anticipation. Il s'empare de mes hanches et me fait avancer de quelques centimètres pour me positionner à la limite du rebord du meuble en bois. Il lèche alors une première fois mon sexe afin de récupérer mon jus qui s'était déjà échappé. Je l'entends balbutier de contentement comme s'il venait de goûter au plus savoureux des nectars. Sa langue se libère un passage entre mes lèvres une seconde fois pour ensuite aller titiller mon clitoris. Je me remets immédiatement à gémir de plus belle. Enfin, il l'introduit dans mon intimité et se met en mouvement. Déjà très éméché, il ne me faut pas plus de quelques va-et-vient pour crier ma délivrance au nom de mon libérateur.

Je me redresse difficilement après cet intermède et tente de récupérer mes poumons. Je le vois se lécher les lèvres afin de ne pas en perdre une goutte. Il m'adresse ensuite son plus beau sourire en coin. Il est satisfait de lui le salop ! Il ne va pas s'en tire aussi facilement.

Je descends de mon perchoir et m'avance vers lui d'une allure très sensuelle. Ma démarche n'est pas encore très assurée, mais après un ou deux pas je retrouve mon équilibre. Je me jette soudain sur lui et colle ma bouche à la sienne pour un baiser de remerciement torride. A mon tour de m'amuser !

J'entreprends de lui retirer en premier sa chemise. Mes mains se baladent sur son buste et s'attardent sur la cicatrice qui lui barre le torse. Je sais qu'il l'a déteste. Moi je l'adore parce qu'elle fait ce qu'il est. Ce sont les épreuves de la vie que l'on doit surmonter qui forgent notre personnalité.

Je défaits ensuite sa ceinture et la claque tel le **fouet** d'un dresseur domptant ses fauves. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je suis une sauvageonne. Je m'appelle plus Isabelle en cet instant mais Maria. Comme lui tout à l'heure, j'embarque tous ces vêtements d'un coup. La nudité lui va bien. Nous sommes à égalité. Je ne me redresse pas et souffle sur son membre déjà bien dressé. Sa respiration s'accélère, je sens qu'il ne pourra se retenir très longtemps. J'amorce un mouvement lent vers sa verge, très lent. Edward a toujours refusé que je lui adresse ce genre de caresse. Il estime que c'est dégradant. Tony n'a jamais dit non.

Je suçote tout d'abord son gland, puis fait courir ma langue jusqu'à sa base. Après deux ou trois aller-retour d'une telle tortue, je le prends complètement dans ma bouche. Il bute dans le fond de ma gorge et je me relaxe un maximum pour en accueillir le plus possible. Tony fait partie de ces hommes qui sont bien équipés comme on dit. Je commence à me mouvoir autour de lui parfois léchant, d'autres fois aspirant. Mes mains s'occupent alternativement de la partie que je ne peux pas prendre dans ma bouche et de ses bourses. Tony m'arrête à l'aube de la jouissance alors que mes dents chatouillaient la peau douce de son sexe.

Du bout des bras il me fait me relever. Nous restons quelques instants immobiles. Sa respiration est toujours saccadée et il prend de grande inspirations pour tenter de la régulier.

Sans que je m'y attente, il me prend dans ses bras et me pose délicatement sur lit qui jusqu'à présent n'a pas été utilisé. Il m'embrasse légèrement et retourne vers son pantalon où il sort de sa poche deux foulards. Un sourire coquin s'étire sur ses lèvres gonflées par nos baisers.

Très vite il attache l'étoffe de couleur rouge autour de mes poignets à la manière d'une paire de **menottes** puis sur la tête de lit en fer forgé. Le second prend place autour de mes yeux. Encore une fois je me retrouve à sa merci. Je suis privée de ma vue mais je sais que mes autres sens seront nettement plus alertes.

Les mains de mon amant reprennent leur travail sur mon corps pour le remettre en condition, ce qui arriva très vite puisque je m'humidifiais déjà. Il écarte alors mes cuisses généreusement et prend place sur mon corps. Il entame un mouvement de friction entre nos deux sexes si bien que nous gémissions tout deux de concert, mais sans jamais franchir la frontière. Puis, il m'embrasse sur le front, la tempe, le lobe de l'oreille, la mâchoire et enfin la bouche tout en me pénétrant simultanément de toute sa longueur. Enfin nous y étions. Il s'immobilise quelques instants afin que nos corps s'ajustent l'un à l'autre et entreprend de se mouvoir en moi. Adoptant tout d'abord un rythme lent, il ressort à chaque fois totalement pour me remplir entièrement de plus belle. J'encercle mes jambes autour de sa taille et entame des mouvements du bassin pour approfondir nos déplacements. Je lui demande d'aller plus vite mais il n'accède pas à ma prière. La prison de mes mains était une évitable torture. J'aimerais tellement le serrer dans mes bras, passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Nos respirations étaient déjà anarchiques, notre souffle court, mais aucun des deux ne lâchait le bataille.

Mon état empire quand il accroche mes chevilles pour les placer sur ses épaules et accélère la cadence. Je peux encore mieux le sentir en moi. C'est tout simplement divin. Les sensations sont trop fortes. Je sens que je vais craquer et pourtant je voudrais que ça dure une éternité. Je tire tellement sur mes liens que le foulard se déchire à la base. Je me débarrasse immédiatement du tissu gênant d'un geste brusque et agrippe les épaules de mon amant afin de planter mes ongles dans sa peau. D'un même geste imprécis, il me libère de l'étoffe sur mes yeux et accroche mon regard pour ces derniers instants de bonheur. Après une ultime pénétration, je sens mes muscles se resserrer autour de son sexe et ma jouissance atteindre son apogée. Mon amant me suit aussitôt dans un râle de plaisir où il crie mon nom.

Nous sommes exténués. Nous ne pouvons plus bouger. Tony repose sa tête sur mon buste et se soulève au rythme de mes respirations irrégulières. Mes yeux s'alourdissent, mais je sais que je ne dois pas m'endormir. Nous restons dans cette position un peu plus longtemps avant que Tony ne se déplace à côté de moi. Malgré l'envie irrésistible de me blottir de ses bras, je ne reste pas une minute de plus au lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Après une douche rapide pour me remettre les idées en place, je retourne dans la chambre. Tony est toujours dans le lit, les bras sous la tête, un air extatique sur le visage. Enroulée dans une serviette de bain de l'hôtel, je ramasse mes vêtements et commence à m'habiller. Mon sac à la main, je m'approche pour lui offrir un ultime baiser avant de m'en aller. Il agrippe ma nuque pour approfondir la caresse de nos langues. La danse est plus sensuelle cette fois.

Il me glisse de sa voix rauque un « à bientôt ».

Je hausse les épaules et lui répond « qui sait ? »

Moi je sais.

*

Le reste de l'après-midi est passé assez rapidement. Je suis retournée à la bibliothèque et acquittée ma tâche auprès des municipaux qui vont nous faire un plaisir de financer les futurs ateliers, et enfin me suis rendue en institut pour ma séance de soin et beauté.

Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, il était déjà dix huit heures passé. Comme je n'aurais pas le temps de préparer le repas que j'avais prévu, j'ai décidé de passer chez un traiteur commander notre festin. Edward ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Au menu : salade folle au foie gras, duo de poisson sur son lit de tagliatelles fraiches et tiramisu, le dessert préféré de mon amoureux.

Je prends soin par contre d'aménager l'appartement de manière chaleureuse et romantique. J'ai crée un chemin avec des bougies depuis la porte d'entrée jusqu'à la table pour deux où nous prendrons notre repas. La lumière bien sûr sera tamisée au moment voulu et un fond de jazz résonnera dans le salon. Une nappe blanche immaculée orne la table, avec en son centre deux chandeliers et une rose rouge passion totalement éclose dans un soliflore noir. La vaisselle est également dans les tons noir et blanc. Enfin des petits cailloux translucides et des pétales de rose carmin sont parsemés sur les espaces libres de la table.

Je m'habille moi-même d'une robe bleue nuit vaporeuse – la couleur qui me va le mieux au teint et qu'Edward adore – qui m'arrive juste au-dessus des genoux, agrémentée d'une ceinture noire à grosse boucle et d'une paire d'escarpin à lacets de la même couleur. Mes cheveux sont rehaussés en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches s'échappent encadrant mon visage. Je m'appose un maquillage léger : un peu de poudre rosée sur les joues pour animer ma mine blafarde, un trait d'eye-liner, une couche de mascara sur les cils et une légère touche de gloss transparent sur les lèvres.

Edward rentre du travail vers dix neuf heures trente et je me précipite vers lui pour me réfugier dans ses bras comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une éternité. Il est absolument à tomber dans son costume noir traditionnel et chemise blanche.

La soirée se passe merveilleusement bien. Nous avons tout d'abord trinqué en l'honneur de notre couple autour de deux coupes de champagne, puis avons savouré le repas en nous nourrissant mutuellement et enfin sommes même allés danser au milieu du salon au rythme de la musique qui s'échappait.

A la fin de la chanson, je l'embarque dans la salle de bain. Je fais couler l'eau dans la baignoire et commence à déshabiller mon bien-aimé. Cette pièce aussi n'est éclairée que par la lumière des petites bougies que j'ai répandu un peu partout. L'eau est bonne et chaude. Mon dos est collé au torse d'Edward et ses bras encerclent ma taille. Nous nous contentons de la présence de l'autre, de quelques douces caresses tout en nous rappelons notre amour au travers de mots tendres.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard nous sortons et nous séchons mutuellement. Puis Edward me porte à la façon de jeunes mariés pour me poser délicatement sur le lit de notre chambre. Nous nous embrassons et très vite nos langues se mélangent afin d'amplifier notre baiser. Edward parcours ensuite tout mon corps de sa bouche. Les sensations sont juste prodigieuses. Il remonte vers mon visage et me regarde intensément dans les yeux. Il caresse délicatement le récent stigmate sur ma lèvre. J'effleure du bout des doigts la balafre sur son buste. Nous nous sourions. D'un coup de bassin, j'inverse nos positions et me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. A mon tour, ma bouche se ballade sur son corps. Je n'oublie aucune partie. Quand j'arrive près de son membre déjà bien durci, Edward me prend par les épaules et me redresse. Il m'adresse un signe négatif de la tête et pose simplement ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un léger baiser papillon. J'ai compris le message et lui procure alors la caresse de ma main. Peu de temps après, il se relève avant d'exploser et adopte une position assise. Nous nous enlaçons étroitement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je soulève mon bassin et m'ajuste au-dessus de lui, colle mon front sur le sien, accroche son regard et enfin me laisse glisser sur toute sa longueur. Nous gémissons simultanément. J'entame alors un mouvement lent de va-et-vient. Nous ne nous quittons toujours pas des yeux.

Le moment est beau, intense. Nous ne pensons plus à rien. Ni nos travails très prenant, ni nos familles adorables mais envahissantes, ni même cet enfant que nous n'arrivons pas à avoir. Juste Edward et Bella.

Je fatigue. Mes gestes deviennent imprécis, mes paroles incohérentes. Edward me bascule sur le dos et prends le relais. J'entoure immédiatement son bassin de mes jambes pendant qu'il prend mes mains dans les siennes et entrelace nos doigts. Ses mouvements sont rapides et nos yeux toujours fixés l'un dans l'autre. Nos cris se rejoignent tandis que nos orgasmes balayent les dernières forces qu'il nous reste.

Edward s'installe à côté de moi tout en m'attirant près de lui afin que nos peaux ne perdent pas le contact. Nos respirations saccadées s'apaisent lentement. Nous restons immobiles dans les bras de l'autre pendant un long moment avant que je ne rompe le silence.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi »

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de cadeau »

« Je sais mais celui-ci est très spéciale »

Edward et moi sommes contre tout le commerce autour de la Saint-Valentin. Les autres jours de l'année nous nous offrons mutuellement des petits cadeaux, mais pas ce jour là.

Je me penche vers la table de nuit et en sort un paquet rectangulaire entouré d'un nœud rouge. Edward est perplexe et le regarde comme s'il allait lui exploser à la figure. Je lui souris et l'encourage à le prendre. Finalement, il ouvre l'emballage aussi proprement qu'un gamin le matin de Noël.

Il se statufie. Des larmes apparaissent sur son visage. Il se redresse vers moi et je vois dans ses yeux un éclat de joie inexplicable. Il a tout compris. Il tient dans ses mains le test de grossesse que j'avais fait le matin même. Il se jette soudainement dans mes bras et me serre à m'étouffer, puis m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je pleure à mon tour. Notre rêve se réalise.

Depuis quelques jours, je ne me sentais pas très bien – mon corps était raidi, j'étais tout le temps patraque et des nausées ne me lâchaient pas de la journée. Je connais tellement bien les symptômes d'une grossesse que ni un ni deux j'ai couru à la pharmacie. J'ai attendu la journée d'aujourd'hui pour faire le test parce que j'avais le sentiment au fond de moi que quelque chose de positif et d'extraordinaire arriverait ce jour là.

Ça y est, je me sens enfin prête, entière avec ce petit être qui grandi au fond de moi.

« Edward, on devrait arrêter »

« Arrêtez quoi ? »

« Tout. Les escapades à l'hôtel, les jeux de rôle… On a plus besoin de ça »

« Tu as peut être raison. On va être une famille maintenant. C'est dommage, je t'aimais bien en Maria la sauvageonne »

« Tony me manquera aussi, mais mon Edward est mille fois mieux »

On rigole. On est heureux.

« Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi »

« Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de cadeau »

« Je sais mais celui-ci est très spéciale.

Il sort de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume un petit écrin carré en velours. A mon tour je comprends. A mon tour je ne peux pas empêcher les larmes se déverser sur mes joues.

« Isabella Marie Swan, me feriez vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

FIN

*

_**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_

_**J'avoue que ce n'était pas facile à écrire. Je pense que vous aurez tous compris que dans cette histoire Edward et Tony sont la même personne.**_

_**Ce qui était délicat était de faire croire que Bella trompe réellement Edward mais sans que se soit vraiment avec Tony parce qu'en réalité Tony est Edward (si vous avez compris ce que je veux dire vous êtes très fort)**_

_**J'ai du dissimuler des indices au fur et à mesure pour amener à la vérité. Trouver le bon dosage n'était pas évident – pas trop pour laisser le suspens et suffisamment pour susciter l'intérêt. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé trop vite, sinon mon effet est totalement raté.**_

_**Je serais ravie que vous me donniez votre avis – si l'idée vous a plu et surtout si vous avez découvert les fameux indices et sous-entendus. Si vous avez aimé vous pouvez même aller voter pour moi^^**_

_**Je ne pense qu'il y aura de suite, mais ne jamais dire jamais.  
J'ai commencé à penser à une prochaine fic sur Harry Potter et plus précisément sur le couple Hermione/Drago. Alors pour les amateurs, gardez l'œil ouvert !**_

_**Maintenant que j'ai terminé d'écrire, je vais pouvoir commencer à lire toutes les OS des autres auteurs. **__**Ç**__**a va me prendre un peu de temps vu qu'il y en a pas mal. Je ne voulais pas me laisser influencer par les idées des autres (ni me décourager par leur talent) alors je me suis forcée à ne pas y jeter un coup d'œil (c'était parfois difficile tant les titres et les résumés étaient alléchant)**_

_**Allez, je vous lâche la grappe pour cette fois et vous dit à bientôt pour une autre fiction ou pour vous lire.**_

_**Criquette**_


End file.
